camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Apophis' Cabin
Apophis' Cabin Description Apophis' cabin is dark black. On the door, there is a picture of Ra's sun boat and Apophis swallowing it. The walls on the inside look like a world of Chaos, with thrones for the chairs. There is a set of doors that lead into the bedrooms. Residents Counselor *Celene Lieutenant *Jett Members Automatons Not year round campers Inactive Up for adoption Former Members Gallery Celene.png|Celene, Your Wounderfull Head Counciler Jett.jpg|Jett, Your Truly Nice Lieutenant Counciler Powers Offensive # Children of Apophis have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Apophis have the ability to cause a group of people to become irrational and fight amongst themselves for no reason for a short time. # Children of Apophis have the ability to call upon a focused Chaos storm which will couse a small area going in chaos anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the chaos, the longer they stand in the affected area, the worse the effects. The area cannot be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive # Children of Apophis can create a short lived “storm of strife” which causes everything within it to change, warp, or break. The effects are random, but typically powerful and can stretch over a wide area depending upon the amount of energy put into it; the larger the field, the more energy it drains.. # Children of Apophis can confince someone to protect them (or do anything else like; aid them, fight for them, fall for them) # Children of Apophis can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Apophis are innately stronger and faster in times of battle or any other kind of chaos. # Children of Apophis have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Supplementary # Children of Apophis have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. # Children of Apophis have the ability to force a state of confusion upon another person for a limited time, allowing the child to attack freely. # Children of Apophis can perpetuate an aura of discord which breaks the minds of everyone nearby, making them go into an enraged state and attack anyone nearby. # Children of Apophis can call upon snakes to help and aid them Counsellor and Leitenant Only # In rare cases, children of Apophis have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits # Children of Apophis are cunning, and intelligent # Children of Apophis are very convinsing # Children of Apophis injoy it when thier is Chaos around # Children of Apophis can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Treaties with other cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Apophis